New Light
by JENTWCSINYFAN2
Summary: David Rossi and original character. Friendship that leads to more . saom drama and a new spark dustytiger helped me with
1. Chapter 1

New Light: David Rossi and original character

Three months before: David Rossi was out walking his new dog Moxie around his neighborhood in Little Creek. He noticed that someone was moving into the cabin next to his. It was slightly smaller but had finally been sold in an estate sale a few weeks ago.

He thought hmm I'm getting a new neighbor. Maybe I'll make some pasta fagioli soup and take it over to them. I think I have some nice ciabatta that could make some good garlic bread too. It will be nice if the person is busy unpacking all day to not worry about a meal when they are hungry.

He took his dog out to the backyard run and then went inside to start cooking. He had a rare stand down day or two from work so he had some time to just relax. Plus his team had been worried about how he was handling losing Erin Strauss to the Replicator case.

He opened his door and went into his kitchen after washing his hands. Moxie could get in the back door since there was a doggy entrance for her there.

He got out his big soup pot and started adding the ingredients to it. After a while Moxie came inside and went to her water bowl for a drink. Then she went to her bed in his living room by the fireplace. She was a Doberman and German Shepard mix. He hadn't been sure he wanted a dog after Mudgie but when he had gone to the animal shelter well he had been adopted by her.

And the rest was history.

He had finished the soup about an hour or so later and wrapped the still warm garlic bread in some foil before he went across the yard. Half of the batch he had put in a container for himself for lunch or just on a chilly weekend.

He knocked on the door politely and waited for an answer.

A few minutes later the door opened and a light brown cat with a black tail stood there. Along with her. She was an attractive woman with auburn hair that had a little curl in it and blue eyes.

He said "Hi I'm David Rossi and I live next door. Thought you might like some soup and warm bread for later when you eat. I know how unpacking can be."

She smiled and held out her hand. "Amelia Stone. The small furry guy is Whiskey. It's just the two of us." "I retired a few months ago from the Department of Justice and I wanted a place out of the city. This was in my price range and I liked the idea of being surrounded by woods and nature."

She took the soup container out of his hands and placed it on a table nearby.

"I teach criminal law to just keep my mind sharp and because I enjoy the kids that I work with now."

He smiled. "Well I'm with the FBI. I'm a profiler and I've written a few books."

She nodded. "Well while this soup is still warm, why don't you share some of it with me since you made it?"

"Thank you, I'd like that." He replied.

"I like your color scheme in here, the green and copper go well together. It's like the color of leaves."

She smiled. "That's what I was thinking." "I haven't decided what to do the guest bedroom in yet."

She found some of her bowls and spoons and got them both some soup and bread. "There we go."

They sat down at her kitchen island. "I like to be casual when I eat."

He nodded. "Me too when I'm home. Sometimes I'm away and don't get a choice."

Then they ate together.

She said "I do have a cherry and blackberry pie in the freezer if you'd like to wait for dessert. It will take a little while to defrost though."

He smiled. "Sure, we can get to know each other better."

"I'd like that. This is so nice to have an already made meal when I just moved here. Are there that many neighbors here in Little Creek?" She said

"There are two houses at the opposite end of the lane but we're the only two in this section. It's quiet and gives me privacy when I want it."

"With what you do I can understand? Everyone need their place to land at the end of the day."

"I think we are going to be good friends Amelia, that is if you want that."

She smiled. "I would like that very much David."

There was a spark simmering in the air between them. She leaned over and lit a candle that was coffee scented.

She had on a yellow scoop neck button down shirt and some faded jeans.

Dave said "I like that top on you it's sunny. A friend of mine at work likes her bright colors."  
She touched his hand. "Thank you." "Now let me get that pie out."

Dave felt something but he didn't know what. At least he was making a new friend and he decided to enjoy that at first.


	2. Chapter 2

David Rossi had just gotten home and gotten comfortable in his recliner with a fire crackling beside him and movie at his feet when there was a knock at his door. He walked over to answer it.

"I thought you might need some company." Amelia greeted him.

"Well thank you I do, come in."

He moved away from his doorway then."

She smiled and went inside.

"I brought some soup to warm up."

"Oh well isn't that nice."

She nodded. "You work hard, you deserve to be taken care of once in a while."

"Thank you."

"I hope you like tomato and black bean."

"I don't know if I have ever had that combination but I am sure it will taste good."

"My mom use to make it when she didn't want to make anything with meat."

"Oh that's nice."

"I think you'll like it."

He smiled at her. "I'm sure I will."

He had his robe on over some sweats.

"You look very cozy, I feel overdressed." She laughed.

"Oh well I just felt like something comfortable."

"I understand."

"Good, when I'm home sometimes I can be a bit lazy."

"I understand, everyone has their days."

"Yes we do. Would you like a drink?"

"Sure thank you."

"The usual?"

"Yes thank you."

Dave poured some Jack Daniels into a tumbler for her and added one ice cube to her drink.

"Ahh very good you know how I like my drink served."

"Well I do work at getting to know people's behavior for a living." He smiled at her.  
She said "I think I'll go start warming up the soup. I also brought some of that ciabatta bread that you like to go with it."

He nodded. "Thank you. I'll add another log to the fire and get the coffee table set for us to eat at."

She sipped some of her drink. "Nice Jack Daniels, perfectly aged. I'm impressed."

"I like to keep things around that my friends like."

Amelia smiled "That's very sweet."


	3. something changes

This is a few months into Dave and Amelia's relationship/ friendship and there is an event at the college where she teaches part time. Hostage situation and she is injured. So Dave gets to see what it feels like to not be hurt but to have someone he cares for hurting and in the hospital.

This was new for him he had to admit. Most of the time he was the one in the hospital bed while people were worrying about him. So it was different to be the one waiting. He leaned back in one of the chairs next to her bed but kept holding her hand. He looked at her face which was scraped from rubbing against the carpet on the floor of her classroom at Georgetown. The unsub had been one of the students in criminal justice but he was having problems adjusting to college life. He had become a loner and felt depressed which had turned into paranoia.

And then well he had lashed out with a hidden knife and gun just as she was beginning her lecture.

Morgan had taken the shot. He had frozen at the entrance to the room when he had seen her on the floor with shallow knife nicks to her neck and then bruised ribs where she had been kicked. Their relationship had been revealed soon after when he wouldn't leave her side when the paramedics had arrived to treat her. She was unconscious because one of her neck wounds had required surgery to close.

For an older Italian man he had gotten many admiring looks from the nurses and female doctors on staff .But he had been preoccupied with her. He had heard something about the way he wore denim and what it did for his ass. He supposed he should be flattered but just then he didn't care much about anyone else but Amelia and her healing.

He ran his hand gently over hers and sat there. Then there was a soft knock on the door and the brightness that was Penelope Garcia entered the room quietly. She handed him coffee and placed a plastic bottle of Excedrin beside him on his chair.

"Thank you kitten." His voice was tired.

"You're welcome. So she's the reason you've been more relaxed lately?"

"Yes Amelia is good for me." He swallowed some of the coffee slowly. "One Splenda in Dark Roast just how I like it."

"Well I do take care of my family." "You look tired though."

"I've had better days."

She touched his arm then moved the other chair in the room over beside him. "Why don't you close your eyes for a while? I have a nice fuzzy blanket in my bag. Morgan likes them when he's stressed or dragging." She put a blanket over his feet gently."

"Thank you Penelope. She'll be all right. So will I eventually."

She rubbed his arm gently. "I'm right here, people need a friend at times like this."

"Yes but you've had a long and brutal few days. Go and take care of you, I'm fine here."

"Well you can keep the blanket. I have another one that I'm knitting at the moment." "And as someone once told me all right hard head but call if you need anything."

"Thank you kitten, I'm just not great company right now."

She nodded. "Well good night or as you say in your language which I love Buona Notte Dave."

Then she walked out of the room just as one of her phones buzzed. "Garcia's house of stubborn men please hold."

"Whoa Ms. Thing cool your jets. I didn't do anything." Derek Morgan replied.

She took a deep breath. "I hate profilers sometimes. "

"Ok what happened?"

"I tried to be there for Rossi as a friend and hoped he would get some rest but he told me to go home and take care of me instead."

He said "Oh well he's just wrapped up in his friend right now. When he needs us he will reach out."

"I know Derek but I don't like seeing people I love hurt, it hurts my heart."

"Sweetness sometimes you just need to let people fall themselves and then be there to help them up."

"Thank you, now I am going home to have some Garcia time and unplug except for my IPod in my bathroom."

"Call me if you need me baby girl."

"I will my dark chocolate love muffin."

"I made you smile, well. I'll talk to you later."

Inside Amelia's room: She stirred when she saw Dave sitting there holding her hand.

"Hi." She said softly

"Well it's good to hear your voice cara."

"You look like hell and I mean that in the kindest way possible David."

"Me, I didn't just get a number done on me by someone in the last day and a half Amelia."

"I'm going to be fine. The doctors and nurses can take care of me while you go and take care of you for a while please?"

"One other thing was there someone in here dressed like cotton candy who had a blue streak in their hair?"

"Yes that was Penelope, one of my friends at work, my team's technical analyst."  
" Good, while I am on some very wonderful drugs, I hoped I wasn't imagining her."

"She has a very big heart, when you feel better I will introduce you properly to everyone." He yawned then softly.

"Handsome, please go home and get some rest. For me?"

He nodded. "Ok. The nurses station has my cell phone number so if you need anything just call." He kissed her cheek gently.

"I know and I will. I still can't believe this happened. "

"That will take you some time, it will for all of us."


	4. Chapter 4

Dave had gotten home and decided to head to the shower after he checked on both animals that were staying with him first. He turned the water on and the massage jets hoping the kinks would loosen up in his neck and shoulders. His anatomy was not made for hospital chairs anymore. He stood under the spray and then reached for the shower gel nearby.

Lavender which would relax him and he smiled thinking of Amelia scrubbing his back with it when she stayed here. Hopefully they would release her from the hospital in the next few days he thought as he listened to the water spray down.

After about twenty minutes he got out and toweled off. He had just put on some sweats for around his house when his cell phone buzzed. " Rossi."

" Hello Aaron."

" She's getting better. Wanted me to come home a while and rest so I listened to her. Just had a shower because hospital chairs and my back don't get along like they used to. At least a few more days. I need some food and some sleep." "I'll let you know when I'm ready to come back to work."

" Get some rest Dave and we're here if you need anything. Just call."

"I will thanks, right now I am just getting used to being home again."

They talked a moment more and hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

Sometime the following morning: Dave had gone back to Amelia's bedside. He was sitting there holding her hand when Derek Morgan poked his head in the doorway with a cup of coffee for him. "So this is your honey, glad to know she's doing better. I brought your Dark Roast because when you don't have it you're not a happy Rossi."

Dave said "Thank you. And no I'm not." He took the cup from Derek and swallowed some.

"She should be allowed to go home tomorrow. They want to watch her bruised rib and the ones on her abdomen for a little longer. And then her stitches will come out in a week or so."

Morgan nodded. "Good. We're here for you and for her. "

"I want her to meet everybody properly when she feels better."

Then Amelia stirred and her eyes opened. "Good morning David." She squeezed his hand gently. "And I have another handsome man visiting me."

"I'm Derek Morgan. I'm glad you're feeling better. I wanted to bring Rossi his usual coffee fix before I had to head into the office. You probably don't remember a lot of yesterday and that's good. You just concentrate on healing."

Amelia smiled a little. "Is all of your team this protective of Dave? It's nice."

"He's kind of our father figure. When you do what we do, we just get used to having each other's backs. And we become family."

She nodded. "Good, I hope to see more of you and your team Derek and thank you."

He looked at her for a minute. "For what?"

"Being there for someone I care about. He needs that right now."

Derek patted her arm gently. "It's what we do. When you know one of us your family."

She smiled. "I see."

Derek said "I have to head to work but you might want to order a certain technical analyst some sunflowers."

Dave nodded. "I will I know where she likes them from. Thanks."

"No problem. Someone will be checking in later. We've been kind of on paperwork until you get back. "

"I'll be here."

Derek smiled and left the room then as Dave drank more coffee slowly.

Amelia said "I think I feel like getting out of this bed for a while can you ask the nurse if it can be done?"

"Sure let me get your robe first for you."

"Thank you dear."

"You're welcome." He handed her the leopard print robe that she liked and then went out to the nurse's station.

"Ms. Stone would like a little time out of her bed. I was thinking a stroll in her wheelchair would help."

The nurse nodded. "We'll be right in. It will do her good to try to move a little anyway. She still needs to go slow though."

"I'll make sure she does. For now I'm happy that she feels like getting out of that room for a little while."

"It's a good sign Agent Rossi. There are some other FBI agents at the end of the corridor. An Agent Fornell sent them."

He nodded. "Just a formality. When one of us has someone hurt the bureau gets protective. Thank you for letting me know."

A while later: Amelia had gone for a walk around the corridor with Dave and then she had eaten some breakfast of toast, fruit and some juice. Some of the medicine she was on for pain had made her appetite a little off. Dave had eaten something as well.

" I know you're in the middle of a book, do you want to take a break and get back to it?" She asked.

" I can do that later, right now I want to be here with you."

" All right, I just want to make sure you take time for you while I'm here." She replied.

"I will." He held her hand gently. " Would you like more of your tea?"

She nodded. "Yes. If you ever tried it you might find you like it more than coffee."

" Sometime I will. " He got her tea and helped her move so she could drink it.

"You're good at taking care of people."

"I did it at the end with my mother. And helped some with my grandmother too. Guess it's an Italian thing to take care of those you love."

"It's nice. I am sure they were both amazing women."

"They were, my minestrone soup comes from my grandmother."

She swallowed more tea for a moment. " You do her proud."

" Thank you bella." He smiled

" You're welcome."


End file.
